Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board-connecting electric connectors mutually connected in a state in which they are mounted on wiring boards.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in various electric devices, board-connecting electric connector devices referred to as stacking connectors, etc. are widely used. In the board-connecting electric connector device, for example, above a first electric connector (receptacle connector) coupled to a first wiring board, a second electric connector (plug connector) coupled to a second wiring board is disposed so as to be opposed thereto, the second electric connector in the upper side is pushed in so as to be lowered toward the first electric connector in the lower side from such a vertically opposed state, and both of the electric connectors are brought into a mutually mated state as a result, thereby electrically connecting the first and second wiring boards to each other.
The board-connecting electric connector like this is demanded to implement so-called EMI measures particularly along with the recent increase in the frequencies of transmission signals. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-192102 described below, electromagnetic shielding with respect to the signal transmitting paths of contact members is carried out by surrounding the outer periphery of the electric connector (receptacle connector) by a shield wall (block wall).
However, if the shield wall like this is provided, the part at which the contact members are solder-connected to the wiring board is configured to be covered from the outer side by the shield wall, and, therefore, the connection state (solder-joint state) of the contact members and the wiring boards and the assembly state of the connectors cannot be visually checked. In other words, it becomes difficult to carry out tests to check, by visual or images, the presence/absence of warpage of the connectors (housings) before mounting and the mount state such as the presence/absence of uplift of the contact members from the wiring board after mounting, and a problem in reliability may occur.
Herein, the inventor of the present application discloses below Patent Document as prior techniques of the present invention.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-192102